pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Charmeleon (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dare Heart Squirrel (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG